


והגפנים סמדר נתנו ריח

by WorldCup



Category: Shababnikim
Genre: 5+1 Things, Episode Related, Israeli character(s), M/M, Other, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, S01E04, תודה תודה לצוות העברית כאן... על הטאגס באנגלית לסדרה הנשגבת הזו...
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldCup/pseuds/WorldCup
Summary: 5﬩1(וכן, השימוש ב ﬩ הוא מכוון, שכן + זה סימן של צלב )לדירה של לייזר ושלושת חבריו, אותה הם שוכרים מאז גורשו מבית המדרש, מגיעה חבילה מסתורית.  האמת, שהיא מגיעה שש פעמים, אבל בפעם השישית, היא מסתורית קצת פחות





	והגפנים סמדר נתנו ריח

1

בפעם הראשונה שזה קורה, לייזר חושב שזו טעות; קבלו ביטול. בפעם הראשונה, לייזר _ בטוח, _ בטוח בכל מאת האחוזים, שזו טעות. אבל הוא לא עומד לצלצל עכשיו דלת-דלת בבניין שבו הוא שוכר עם מאיר, עם אבינועם ועם גדליה דירה, לצלצל בפעמון או לדפוק על כל אחת מהדלתות ולשאול אם הם ציפו למשלוח מיוחד. אחת, הוא ייראה כמו קריפ—הוא אשכרה _ יהיה _ קריפ, כשחושבים על זה—ואין לו שום רצון להשאיר רושם עוד יותר שלילי על השכנים שלהם; שתיים, לא, אין באמת סיבה נוספת. להיראות כמו מישהו חשוד או כמו סוכן ביון של איראן או כמו איש ביקורת הגבולות בשדה התעופה שהלך לאיבוד. אולי זו כן נקודה נוספת. אולי זה חלק מהנקודה הראשונה. לא שזה משנה. זו אולי טעות, אבל אם כבר, אז כבר. 

לייזר מכניס את המשלוח לדירה (הוא לא יכול לומר על הדירה "הביתה" עדיין, הוא לא חושב שהוא אי פעם יצליח), ומקווה בסתר ליבו ששותפיו לדירה ולפני כן לחדר לא יעשו מזה עניין גדול מדי.

..

**2**

בפעם השניה, לייזר _ חושב _ שזו טעות; הוא חושב, כי הוא כבר לא יכול להיות לגמרי בטוח. הוא חושב שזו טעות בגלל שזו בכל זאת עונת החגים—חגי תשרי—והוא יודע שבעלת הדירה הקודמת, שהשם שלה ברח מזכרונו (וזו בעיה אחרת, שכן הגיע תורו להעביר את הכסף לשכר הדירה, אבל זה לפעם אחרת), עבדה עם אנשים ועזרה להם (לייזר ממש לא זוכר איך, אבל לפעמים הגיעו לטלפון הקווים בבית שיחות מאנשים שרצו להודות לה על השירות הנפלא ועל הסיוע). לייזר חושב שזו טעות, אבל הוא רק מושך בכתפיו ומכניס את המשלוח לדירה. אין לו ממש משהו אחר לעשות, וחבל שזה יישאר בחוץ. וחוץ מזה, אין סיכוי שהוא הולך לשאול מישהו מהשכנים אם הם ציפו למשלוח כזה או אחר, זו פעם שניה, השליח כבר היה יודע שעשה טעות.

בכל מקרה, לייזר מכניס את המשלוח לדירה, ושוב פעם מקווה שחבריו לא יעשו עניין. עכשיו יהיה לו קל יותר, שכן הם כולם עסוקים יותר בעבודות שמצאו לעצמם (גם ללייזר יש עבודה, אבל העבודה שלו היא בהתאמה לשעון ארה"ב, אז הוא בדירה בשעות העבודה הרגילות), וקורסים על המיטות בחדרים המשותפים (שניים בכל חדר, שזה, אם יורשה ללייזר לציין, שדרוג לא רע בכלל), מתים לעולם סביבם. 

…

**3**

בפעם השלישית שזה קורה, לייזר הוא לא האחד למצוא את המשלוח. בפעם השלישית, זה מאיר שפותח את הדלת למשלוח. מאיר, פריק הסרטים מבין כל השותפים, שמוצא בזה משהו די נחמד, רומנטי אפילו; ”זה כמו הסרט הזה, נו, האחד עם המעריץ הסודי שבסוף מגלים שזה—“ אבל לייזר הפסיק להקשיב לו. זה לא שיש לו בעיה עם מאיר, בכלל לא. מאיר הוא אחלה של בן אדם, באמת. אבל כשהוא מתחיל לדבר על משהו שהוא כל כך מתלהב לגביו, זה יכול להימשך נצח ואף יותר מזה. וללייזר אין שום כוונה להגיע ליום הדין ולומר לקב"ה ”מצטער שלא כיפרתי על כל החטאים שלי, הייתי עסוק בהקשבה לטחינת המוח האינסופית של סבג על סרטי התת-איכות שהוא צופה בהם. בית דין של מעלה יעדיף לשמוע מלייזר ”הכבוד שלי“ מלשמוע את הדבר הזה. אולי השני המקרים יישלחו אותו לגיהנום, אבל אולי לפחות זמן, או אולי לפחות לא עם סבג (למרות שגם גן עדן עם הספרדי המקסים אך נאיבי, בעיניו של לייזר, כמוהו כתהום נשייה).

בפעם השלישית, מאיר הוא זה שמכניס את המשלוח לדירה, ולייזר עצמו לא שם לב לשינוי עד בוקר היום למחרת, שכן הוא חוזר לדירה מאוחר מדי (או מוקדם מדי) בשביל לשים לב למשהו שהוא לא אוכל (או המחסור בו, לעתים קרובות יותר מאשר רחוקות) והמיטה שרק מחכה שיקרוס עליה. 

..

**4**

בפעם הרביעית, גדליה מוצא את המשלוח, ומתגובתו, נראה שגם את השליח. הצו"ל היה בדיוק בדרכו לצאת לבית הכנסת. אלה היו הימים הנוראים בכל זאת , וזה הפעיל מעין טריגר אצל כל אחד מהם, כולל לייזר עצמו, לצאת לבית הכנסת ולהתפלל ביתר שאת. לרוע מזלו של לייזר, הוא שוכב בדירה, מרותק למיטתו ולספה עם חום שנע בין שלושים ושמונה לבין שלושים ושמונה וחצי, וראשו כואב ודואב כאילו קיבל מהלומות פטיש חוזרות ונשנות בתוך גולגלתו; כואב יותר מדי בשביל לחשוב על משהו מלבד כמה קר לו, וחם לו להתפלל לאל שבשמיים שיסלח לו על שאינו יכול ללכת להתפלל עם כולם, ושאינו יכול להתפלל אף בעצמו מרוב חולשה. הוא מקווה שהקב"ה יסלח לו, למרות שהוא מתחיל להעדיף את האופציה של גיהנום.

בפעם הרביעית, זה גדליה שמכניס את המשלוח לדירה, ומסרב לדבר עם לייזר במשך היומיים הבאים, שבמהלכם לייזר מבריא בדיוק בזמן בשביל לצום צום מלא ביום כיפור, וללכת לכל התפילות (גדליה מכריח אותו לקחת תרופות בכל זאת, למרות התעקשותו של לייזר שהוא מספיק בריא) (אולי העובדה שהוא כמעט איבד הכרה כשהתרומם משכיבה לעמידה מהר מדי הסגירה אותו). 

הם מנקים את הדירה לפני הסעודה המפסקת, כדי להעביר את יום הכיפורים בצורה הכי טובה שאפשר כשהם לא בבית הכנסת. הם לא עושים הרבה, ולא אוכלים הרבה, אבל זה מספיק וזה כמעט כמו בפנימייה בישיבה. כמעט.

..

**5**

בפעם החמישית, זה שוב לייזר שמוצא את המשלוח, וזו עדיין עונת החגים. הפעם מצורפים גם ארבעת המינים, ולייזר מוצא את זה מאוד נחמד—זה חוסך להם קנייה נוספת, ו, בהתחשב בתקציב המצומצם שלהם, כמעט בזבזנית ומיותרת (לייזר רועד רק מהמחשבה על התייחסות כזו לפאקינג ארבעת המינים, אבל אם הוא מסוגל להוסיף פאקינג לפני, ובהתחשב בכך שהם עובדים בעבודות של שכר מינימום במקרה הטוב)—שאין צורך לקנות אותם, מידע שהוא מסמס לכל השותפים לדירה, שלא ידאגו לגבי האתרוג, לגבי הלולב, לגבי ההדס ולגבי הערבה, שכן הם קיבלו הכל בחינם (הוא גם מוסיף ":)" כדי שכולם, כולל גדליה, יוכלו לראות את האמוטיקון, מה שמתברר כטעות, בגלל שמאיר ואבינועם מסמסים לו מי הוא ומה הוא עשה עם לייזר, וגדליה מתקשר חמש פעמים עד שלייזר מגלגל עיניים ועונה לו, בשביל לכווץ פנים בשאט נפש לשמע קולו הצורך של גדליה דורש בשלומו של לייזר, ומה החוטף עשה לו. ולא, לייזר לא מתכוון לעבור על פרטי השיחה הזו).

בכל מקרה, לייזר הוא זה שמכניס את המשלוח לדירה, מניח את האתרוג, את ההדס, את הערבה ואת הלולב בעדינות במקום מתאים לכל אחד מהם, והולך להתארגן לחגיגת חג הסוכות אליה הוזמנו ע"י השכן מהקומה הראשונה, שעשה מאמצים לבנות סוכה כמה שיותר כשרה בחצר הבניין, בהסכמת הוועד, כמובן.

(לייזר מרגיש קצת אשם שלא ניסה לחשוב משהו טוב על השכנים, אבל האמת שהוא לא ממש התייחס אליהם, כי לא ידע בדיוק מה לומר, ואיך, ולכן היו אלה מאיר ואבינועם שהצליחו, עם מעט האינטראקציה שלהם עם השכנים, לא להשניא את ארבעת השותפים על כל דיירי הבניין האחרים).

(הם התחשבו בהם מספיק כדי להזמין טכנאי שישנה את הגדרות המעלית למעלית שבת גם בחגים, מעשה שהיה בו בכדי לגרום ללייזר לחוש צביטה בחזהו, שלא ידע מה טיבהּ).

**﬩1**

בפעם השישית, לייזר חוזר מאימון ריצה בפארק סמוך לבית שלהם (כי אחרי כל כך הרבה חודשים, הוא מבין שבית זה המקום בו חיים האנשים האנשים איתם אתה מרגיש הכי בטוח, ולכן זה הבית שלו, ולא רק הדירה השכורה שלהם); זה יום ראשון שאחרי סוכות, ואבינועם וסבג הלכו לאירוע של מפלגת ש"ס עם אבא של אבינועם (שלקח את מאיר איתו כדי להראות שהוא "לא מנותק מהאנשים הקטנים" ואפילו מאיר ידע את זה, אבל בכל זאת הלך), וגדליה יצא לפגישה המי יודע כמה כבר עם דבורה, לשניהם רצו לקחת את הדברים לאט יותר מבדרך כלל (לנוכח זה, לייזר מחייך. הוא מעולם לא ראה את אחותו התאומה שמחה כל כך, ואת גדליה כל כך לא… מתוח ודרוך. זה באמת באַשערט, לייזר היה בטוח בזה כמעט לגמרי). 

השעה היא שמונה וחצי בערב כשלייזר חוזר מהאימון שלו—ריצה של 6 ק"מ בפארק בשעות הערב, כשכבר מתחיל להתקרר אבל זה עוד לא באמת קר—והוא שומע מישהו עולה מלפניו, ולא עוצר עד גרם המדרגות המוביל לקומה שבה נמצאת הדירה של לייזר וחבריו. אותו אדם מחזיק משהו בידו, אך החשמל בחדר המדרגות בקומה האחרונה נותק באופן זמני לביקורת, והחשמלאי עוד לא סיים את עבודתו, ולייזר לא יכול לזהות מה אותו אדם מחזיק, וחוץ מזה, אין שום סיבה שמישהו יעלה לקומה שלהם (האחרונה) שבה רק הם גרים. 

במהירות לא אופיינית אפילו לו, אפילו לאחר האימון, למרות העייפות, לייזר מטפס את גרם המדרגות האחרון, ובכך מושך את תשומת ליבו של הזר,שמסתובב לכיוונו, הוא מחייך, ולמרות שרק האור מהקומה למטה לא יכול לאפשר ללייזר להבחין בכל הפרטים, לייזר בכל זאת מסוגל להבחין בבירור עד כמה הוא נבוך. 

בפעם השישית, למרות החושך סביבם, לייזר מזהה מיד מי האדם העומד מולו, ואולי זה מתת שמים, או אולי הגיון פשוט (שגם הוא מתנה מהאל, למען הסר כל ספק), שלייזר יכול לדעת, בוודאות כמעט מוחלטת, שאכן, לא מדובר בטעות.

לפתע, חוזר האור לקומה, ולייזר סוף-סוף יכול לראות בוודאות מה מחזיק הזר בידו. 

הזר, שעם חזרת האור, אינו זר כל כך עוד. 

”מספיק גבר בשבילך?“ הוא מושיט ללייזר את ידו החופשיה ללחיצה, ומקבל מבוקשו כשלייזר נענה לו בלחיצה.

לייזר ממתין עד שהוא מושיט לו את הזר, ובינתיים, כבה שוב האור.

בעלטה המוחלטת השוררת בכל חדר המדרגות, לייזר מתיר לעצמו לחייך.

”רק אם אתה זורם לאספרסו, המ"פ,“ הוא משיב, וסוף-סוף נכנס לדירה.

הוא לא סוגר את הדלת מאחוריו, אבל הוא כן שומע אותה נסגרת וננעלת ע"י הבריח המובנה בחלקה של הדלת הפונה לתוך הבית.

לייזר מחייך שוב, חיוך רחב יותר הפעם, כאשר הוא מסדר את הפרחים באגרטל.

אולי הסרטים שסבג אוהב כל כך הם לא עד כדי כך נוראיים אחרי הכל.


End file.
